I love your past!
by Nightsi
Summary: Nanami was bored, and asked Mizuki to help her get rid of her boredom. He told her to lay down and to close her eyes so he could help her relax,but his plans were actually different. He, without her knowing, wanted for Nanami to time travel to the past and see Tomoes true self. But the time-turning incense burner broke and Nanami have to stay in the past longer than planned.
1. Where?

"-anami, Nanami!"

Someone was repeatedly screaming little land gods name. Could it be...Tomoe? No, thats impossible. Tomoe left the shrine early in the morning, saying he wont be back till the other day. But than again, who was the person that was desperately shouting her name and shaking her shoulder? Maybe it was Mizuki, but Nanami no longer could think about who it was or why his voice sounded like he was deeply regretting something. Her body felt numb and so did her mind. No longer able to think or to move, her vision went blank. She passed out not able to remeber what happend.

...

A cold air was sending chills going through the girls body. After she slowly opened one eye and sat up, a big surprise was waiting for her.

"Where am i? And how did i get here? I thought that i was in the shrine just now but..."

Nanami was confused. Instead of sleeping in her comfortable bed in the land gods shrine, she was lost in a dark forest. Her legs started shaking, since it was cold outside and all she was wearing was a thin yukata. On top of the fakt she was lost somewhere she didnt know where it was and was cold, suddenly Nanami could head creepy voices from behind a near bushes. Oh no...I have to hide! Suddenly- CRACK! A loud sound came from where the creepy voices were located, like if some very, very strong being (it couldn't possibly be human) broke a near tree into two halves. For few seconds it was quiet and peaceful but then a loud screams coming from behind the bushes made the forest seem like a really dangerous place for a hopeless girl like Nanami to stay in.

*laughing*

What is this? Someone is...laughing? The grass was stained with blood pouring and turning into red shade everything that got into its way. By the sight of so much blood Nanami's legs felt really weak as she was scared and she fell on the ground, covering her eyes from the terrifying view. There could be heard footsteps that were drawing near Nanami's hiding spot. She quickly looked up when the being stopped moving. Through the trees and bushes she saw a demon. He blithely lifted one of his victims heads he cut off of their bodies and happily studied it, chuckling to himself. Who the hell is he? Why did he had to kill them? And he was even laughing. How dare he?! The feeling of being scared slowly turned into anger the longer Nanami watched the cruel demon. But then-

"Hey!"

Some other man walked on the scenery. TOMOE? But, how could this be?! A man that looked just like Tomoe stood there, smoking his pipe and glaring at the dead bodies.

"So...Those are the bastards that tried to betray us?"

Tomoe asked. He looked just like the Tomoe Nanami knew now for so long, but there was one thing that was different. Well, actually it was two things. The first one was his eyes. They give the impression of a heartless killer without any feelings of love or kindness. The other thing was his so very long hair. Nanamis Tomoe had a short hair, but this mans hair was so much, much longer, even longer than the girls hair. Standing with his pipe in one hand and leaning against a Sakura tree he looked gorgeous wearing an expensive-looking Kimono.


	2. You are dead, snake!

Tomoe from wherever Nanami was right now looked gorgeous wearing an expensive-looking kimono. After not even five minutes the two great demons walked away, talking to each other but because of the distance Nanami couldn't hear what was their conversation about.

"Thank god, they haven't noticed me."

The sigh of relieve escaped Land gods lips as it looked safe enough for her to leave her hiding spot. Looking around to see if there is any path that would led her out of this dangerous and scary forest she noticed a fleeting flash of light. _What was that? Could it be that there was someone?_ The light was moving slowly with an outline of a female figure. _Is that a human, or another demon?_ The only way Nanami could find that out would be to get closer to her.

"With a little of luck, she wont spot me and i will be able to get close enough to see her clearer and if she is from around here, she perhaps could help me."

The girl move through the trees and hid everytime the unknown female was about to turn around and look in her direction. After she got close enough, she saw a very beautiful woman walking by herself. She gave an impression like someone from a noble family does. Then, a strong wind started blowing and whiffed aside some of the Sakura petals, landing on the womans hair and getting caught up in them one by another. Before Nanami could even realize it, the young lady was already looking at her with wide opened eyes.

"U-um..."

Not even one of them knew how to react or what to say, so they just stood there for some time, watching each move of the other one. Finally, our Nanami managed to ask a question.

"C-could you tell me...Where am i?"

...

"Oh no, Tomoe will kill me! He will surely kill me!"

Mizuki screaming filled the hallway of the Land gods shrine. The second Shinshi just received a message from Tomoe saying that he will be able to return earlier than he thought. Poor Mizuki didnt know what to do, how to explain it to Tomoe and was scared to dead what would happen afterward he would tell the wild fox about Nanamis current state. But the biggest problem was that if Nanami stays too long in the world of the past, it will start to get affect on her body that was left in her time. An Unpleasant affect that could made her go through many difficulties. Onikiri and Kotetsu sure tried to calm the familiar down, but it was hopeless. Fear over his master overcame him. It didnt took Tomoe long to get back from where he went and right after entering the hallway of the shrine, an annoying shriek pierced through his ears. The fox familiar rushed across the corridors right into Nanamis room. Roughly opening the sliding door, he saw his precious god laying in her futon, not moving or even breathing and Mizuki beside her, holding and squeezing her hand.

"Nanami! Nanami, wake up!"

Tomoe helplessly kneedel by his master. After seeing she is not going to wake up any time soon for sure, a dark aura leaked from his body. Turning his dead glare that was speaking itself: 'Snake, you are dead!' flames of his fox fire were aiming right at him. Good thing that Kotetsu and Onikiri were there to calm Tomoe down, and Mizuki managed to dodge the attack, yet it still hit him and poor snake familiar was shaken. The two spirits of children wearing strange looking masks explicated everything to 'Tomoe-dono' as they called him and convinced him that everything can be fixed again.

"So you are saying, that that stupid thing that made Nanami go to the past got broken and it can be reconditioned, but it will take a god damn week or two?"

Tomoe raised his voice as he reached the end of the sentence.

"Remember you idiotic snake, anything happen to Nanami and you are freaking dead!"

...

Nanami, along with the girl she just happen to meet, walked now for quiet some time Yet they havent really sayed anything till now. Just when Nanami was about to open her mouth...

"What were you even doing in that forest? And you were even by yourself."

An embarrassing silence filled the air.

"My name is Yukiji, and you are?"

The both of them stopped in their way to the near village there Yukiji was supposed to live.

"My name is Nanami. Nice meeting you, Yukiji!"

The girl quickly bowed her head and raised her head after Yukiji kindly asked her to do so. Chatting friendly Nanami was able to calm down and n a moment they were both standing in front of a big and noble household.

"Welcome back, Yukiji-sama! And who would you be, young lady?"

A housemaid come over to greet her mistress. Her kind eyes looked at me just before she turned around and led us to the mansion, not saying another word.

...

Yukiji kindly let Nanami stay in the mansion with her till she will return home. Land god was very grateful and wanted to show her hostess gratefulness but every time Nanami wanted to help out with anything, Yukiji send her back to her room, saying that she wont allow her guest to exert herself. Telling Nanami this again and again Yukiji accepted the fact that she cant stop the little god from trying to help out just by telling her not to, so the two of them ended up with each other the whole night, talking about a lot of things."I feel sorry for you, Nanami. Not knowing anything about where you are or where did you come from."

Nanami had to lie about her losing her memories so she wouldnt have to explain what actually happend, not to mention she didn't know much herself about the situation.

"You dont have to worry! After all, Yukiji-san is so nice and kind to me. I am so glad i met you in that forest."

Suddenly Nanami's body started shaking at the thought of the horrible scene she witnessed.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

A warm hand placed on the girls shoulder helped to calm her down. The terrifying feeling slowly faded away and relaxation replaced it. The day was slowly turning into night and darkness pounced on the village. But before going to sleep, Yukiji let Nanami borrow one of her sleeping yukatas and made a futon being prepared right next to where Yukiji was sleeping. It didnt take much time for the two of them to fall into deep sleep.


	3. Why are you here?

The sun was slowly rising up on the sky. The rays of light riddled through cranny from not completely closed doors that connect the room Nanami and Yukiji were sleeping in with a garden full of all kinds of different flowers. Red, blue, yellow, white and so much more collors adorned theyr blossoms. The birds were singing and the breeze was carring theyr songs was so much different from what Nanami was used to undegro every morning with her two familiars. She was probably the first one to wake up this early in the morning. Not sure what to do, since she was getting slightly bored from just laying on her futon and thinking about her friends, she decided to go and get some fresh air.

"Wow! The beauty of this garden is literally breathtaking!"

Walking around and view the flowers, someone patted her shoulder. Land god quickly turned her head nervously to the person.

"Yukiji-san!"

Miss Yukiji, wearing a splendid kimono and having her hair get fixed into high ponytail that was beholden with glorious ribbon, observed Nanami beatifically dally with colorful petals.

"Nanami-chan, i wish you good morning."

Yukiji smiled wryly while one of her maid servants hasted to talk to her. By the tone of her voice Nanami could tell the conversation was of great importance. 'What are they saying? i can't hear anything at all.' The talk ended quickly. According to Yukijis upset response, the news sure weren't good to hear.

"Nanami-chan..."

She gently took Nanami's hand and walker her back inside the mansion. Later that day, the Land god found out whan made her new friend from this era so angry. The rumors have it in the village that a messenger from Tomoe and Akura-ou arrive at the village earlier and told the chief here to prepare the pretties girls for his two lords, adding that they will arrive tomorrow in the high noon.

"If your woman will disappoint lord Tomoe or lord Akura-ou, this village will be burned down with no survivors. Keep this in your minds humans, before you will try to hide any of the women from us!"

...

Poor Miss Yukiji was sitting in her room for quiet some time now, looking at something similar to flute. A single tear run down her cheek before she realises Nanami is in the door, looking at her with pity and understanding. Her father talker to Yukiji-san and little Land god just few moments ago. He was planning on sending them both to another vilage where he has a really good friend that could hide her for some time till the demons leave.

"But father...!"

The daughter of man of the house started arguing. She had a good reason to do so. She cares about people from the vilage as if all of them were her family.

"What if the demons find out? You heard it, if we try to hide any women, the vilage will be destroyed by them!"

Not able to bare it to look at Yukijis tears anymore, Nanami encouraged her.

"Thank you for your support back there, Nanami-chan..."

It wasn't easy to persuade the man of the house so the two girls can stay. They made a little deal. It was about that after the demons arrive, they have to wear something that will veil theyr faces.

"If you two will be lucky tomorrow and if you won't do anything unnecesery or loud, you can be at ease. But you must remember, you ABSOLUTELY CAN'T do anything stupid that will draw the demons attenton to you! Understand?"

...

Ever since Nanami got trapped in the world of the past, Tomoe was pretty much resless. He refused to leave her in the room alone, even for only few seconds and when no one was around, he repeatedly cried out her name. Even Mizuki was slowly getting worried about Tomoe, but not as much as he was about his master. At day and at nigh, the second Shinsi was forcibly working to fix the broken time-turning incense burner as fast as he can, but still he knew it would take some time. Maybe even more than he told Tomoe it will take. A thought of Tomoe freaking out after hearing that the fixing will take longer than planned gave him the willies.

"Mizuki-dono"

Onikiri and Kotetsu heads popped inside of Mizuki's room, watching him work.

"What is is, you two?"

He was vainly trying to control his shaking voice in front of them not to make the two children too worried as well.

"Mizuki-dono, there are visitors at the Land gods shrine and Tomoe-dono refuses to go greet them! Could you go instead this time?"

'Visiters? Who could it be? There was no one that was suppose to meet with Nanami-chan now, so what could they possibly want?' Mizuki unwillingly stood up, heading to the main door and slide them open, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Why are YOU here?"


	4. I'll protect her

"Why are you here?"

Mizuki hissed at the person standing behind the sliding door leading to the shrine. Onikiri and Kotetsu looked at each other.

"Who is this person?"

Asked Onikiri curiously but Kotetsu just shrugged and the look of them both turned to Mizuki. Suddenly the unknown person rudely let himself inside and made his way straight to Nanami's room, not paying attention to Mizuki complaining about him being inside a shrine just like that. Entering the room the unknown person sat beside Nanami, checking her condition and gently brushing the gods cheek, smirking.

"You are...That human kid that stole Unaris robe of feathers and then got Nanami in danger when you took some of her life energy. What do you want in here?"

"Indeed it really is me, fox. And don't worry, i am not here to fight with you. I am here because i heart a from Yatori that the Land god have some problems, so i wanted to take a look. And it's not 'That human kid', it's Kirihito for you, stupid fox!"

Kirihito, a slim boy with pale face, black hair and eyes, studied Nanami, stull brushing gently her cheek. But not for long.

"Don't you ever touch her in any way, you understand kid?!"

...

Nanami, along with Yukiji, was preparing for the arrival of the two great demons, Tomoe and AKura-ou. Both of them were very high-strung and even when they attempting to think about anything else, their mind always wandered back to the thought og one of them being chosen by one of the demons. It was slowly time for them to go, and the maid servants were finishing the last preparations.

"Yukiji, do you remember what i told you to do?"

Her father repeatedly asking this question. _'He must be so worried.' _

"Nanami-chan, are you ok? You are so pale, it makes me worry about you!"

_'Even when Yukiji-san could be in danger, she is still worried? She is such a nice and kind person that it could get back at her in the future.'_ Nanami just smiled to hide her fear.

"I am ok, so you don't have to worry about me!"

Pushing herself to sound as cheerful as she could, Nanami was about to start a conversation but before she could, the chief of the village come, followed by two strong-looking mans and took both young women, leading them to where the other women were congregating. It looked that they were the last ones.

...

It was around ten minutes after the two girls left the mansion to join other women, when a vociferous scream could be heard from the gate to the village. A little boy hurried to the chief, letting him know that the demon visitors just arrived. Nanami and Yukiji quickly took on their scarves and covered carefully their faces. The women lined up in a row and waited, while shaking from fear. Every one of them was not cursing their pretty faces.

"Well, well, well..."

_'That is that creepy voice i heard in the forest the day i arrived here!'_ Poor girl bit her lower lip, avoiding making any sounds. Akura-ou and Tomoe stood in front of the women, looking and admire their beauty.

"Yukiji-san..."

Nanami whispered quietly, as if saying her name made her calm down a little.

"Don't worry, Yukiji-san. I won't let them touch you!"

She smiled. Unfortunately, it seemed like Tomoe could hear them. Slowly walking to them and reaching his hand to grab Yukijis kimono, seeing how shaken she was Nanamis body moved on its own, standing in front if her friend. _'I can't let him touch her! I definitely can't let that happen! Not after how kind she was to me! Yes, i am gonna protect her...'_

"Oh my, looks like we have a brave one here."

Instead of Yukiji, Tomoe now grabbed Nanamis scarf and pulled it down from her face. Wandering his thumb over her silky skin, he stopped his finger next to her lips, pulling her roughly closer to him. With wide open eyes she was pulling him back with all her strength, but still she was too weak. So she did the thing that popped into her head first.

"Ouch!"

Nanami bit dont onto his thund as sthong as she could, looking at him with challenging look.

"Hmm..."

The Tomoe of the past just licked his finger and returned her the look.

...

"Nanami-chaaaaaan..."

Mizuki was crying, sitting in the corner of Nanamis room, while Tomoe and Kirihito were glaring at each other.

"I do not remember forgiving you for what you did to Nanami, so if you don't wanna die then GET OUT, NOW!"

The fox fire flew right at the visitor of a Land god shrine, but somehow he managet to avoid it. With a smirk, he just ignored the first Shinshi.

"And i don't remember asking for your forgiveness. How did and Land god even get into this state?"

But after seeing Mizukis reaction to this question, he didn't need the answer anymore. So he just sighed and layed down on the wooden floor.

"Anyway you better find a way to save her from whatever happend to her."


	5. Don't touch me, demon!

"Hmm..."

Tomoe licked his finger, looking at Nanami with interested eyes. Checking her body Akura-ou came to stand behind him.

"I want this one!"

Akura-ou sayed the same thing as Tomoe and even in the same second. Both of them were glaring at each other, but not one of them wanted to give up. While the two of them were busy, Nanami slowly and quietly sneaked away from them, but they immediately noticed and stopped her on her way away.

"And where are you going, little missy?"

Akura-ou got in her way, looking down at her and grabbing her shoulder while Tomoe stood behind her, taking her hand rudely. Both of them were impatiently waiting for her answer.

"I was just..."

Nanami gulped and turned her look to the ground, not able to face two demons at the same time. _'How could i actually get into such a mess? And how am i going to get back now? They might actually kill me before i manage to find a way to get back.'_

"I wasn't going anywhere. I just-"

Something hit Land gods head strongly and she got knocked out. Her body slowly collapse and before falling in the grass and before completely falling unconscious she could tell someones strong hands wrapped around her and lifting her up, the person slowly moved toward the gate, leaving village. _'This is bad!_'

...

The demons were on their way to the demon brothers castle. Along with AKura-ou and Tomoe that was carrying Nanami, there were two more demons. They didn't look strong, but they sure were really big. With a strong headache, Nanami slowly opened her eyes. She saw a fox demon, carrying her gently in his arms. _'W-What happend?' But after Nanami saw Tomoe's brother, she recalled the event in the village. 'Oh yeah, i was picked by those two when i was trying to save Yukiji-san...'_ The land god sighed just when Akura-ou turned around at Tomoe.

"Well, well, looks like the little missy is already up."

All of them stopped on the way.

"You guys go ahead!"

The two demons that were accompanying Akura-ou and Tomoe were send away, so they just bowed and leaved. Then, Nanami was put down and released from Tomoes grip.

"You sure are a brave one, for such a small human."

The red-haired demon grinned, playing with Nanami's long brown hair. He then leaned closer, sniffing the scent of the girls hair. _'What the...?!'_ She shover off his hand and looked at him, fear mixed with anger was reflexed in the chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't touch me with those hands that killed more people, then i could count, demon!"

_'I have to take my distance from both of them, till i ger back to my time! As long as i don't anger them too much, it should be good.'_ Thought it wasn't like that. Nanami wasn't able to take her distance for much longer than only few minutes. After all, she stood against two great demons.

...

"Lord AKura-ou..."

A demon carrying a map with him stopped in from of the sliding door to some kind of room ,where apparently one of the brothers was suppose to be hanging.

"What!"

'_Seems like he is not in a good mood_.' Even though Nanami's currently new room was on the totally other side of the corridor, she still could hear the violent screaming. It wasn't long since they arrived at the castle, and it was already so noisy and unpleasant feeling possessed Nanami's heart and mind. It wasn't fear or hate. It felt more like a pity. A pity for Tomoe and Akura-ou. She knew both of them in the future, and she took them as nice people, but in the past? _'They are so different form what i expected...'_ The girls leg was chained to something extremely heavy in the corner, so she wouldn't be able to run away. But was it really possible for a silly little girl like her to run from a castle full of all kind of demons.

*sigh*

Ever since they got there, Nanami was sighing quite a lot. It was slowly getting worse and worse, wen suddenly-

*sob, sob*

There were tears running down the girls smooth cheeks, her deep brown eyes turned watery and slightly red. She just couldn't stop the crying.

"Why me?! Why did i get into this mess?"

It was noisy till the evening, when Nanami went to sleep. That was when someone walked into her room, when she was half asleep. _'Who could it be this late?'_ The person sneakily walked by the only futon in the room and sit down, looking down at it.

...

"Tomoe!"

Mizuki rushed from his room to where Tomoe was. Looked like he had something important that he had to disguss with the firls Shinshi. With the two masked boys, Onikiri and Kotetsu, Tomoe and Mizuki bumped into each other on the hallway. Both of them hit their heads, but that wasn't so important to Mizuki at all.

"Tomoe, i need to ask you about something."

He looked at the angry fox and gulped nervously.

"I just...just found another way of how to actually get Nanami out of the past, and it won't take so much time as it would, if we would stick with the original plan of rescuing her! But there is one problem..."

The fox familiar looked curiously at Mizuki that suddenly got quiet. He slowly oppened his mouth and started explaining.

"We will need to..."


	6. He will help us

A demon sat down hi Nanami's futon, gently caressing her soft brown hair._ 'Who coult it actually be this late? Well, i guess it's better to pretend that i am sleeping, since i could get in trouble if the person would saw that i actually am awake.'_ So just pretending a sleeping human Nanami stayed as quiet as she could, but then a the demon crudely seized little girls shoulder and leaned closer to her ear, whispering in a low voice:

"You know, pretending that you are not actually awake isn't nice at all from you, little human."

An evil chuckle send chills go through Nanami's body, making her feel kind of terrified.

"I-i am sorry, i really am..."

She responded to the demon, with as stout hearted voice as she could."

Anyway, i came here for another purpose than bug you and disturb your sleeping time. You better listen carefully, because i am not gonna say it more than this one time, understand?"

There was a minute of silence, before the low voice began whispering again.

"Listen closely, little human. If you won't obey this one thing i am going to tell you now, then you will regret the day you have met me! You, under no circumstances are not allowed to have anything with my brother, understand? I do not plan on sharing you with him."

"Y-yes!"

Nanami quickly nodded her head, while the demon again leaned closer and laid next to her Wrapping his arms around her small frail body, nuzzling his head into her hair, sniffing the scent of a human woman contentedly. The girl's cheeks turned red, but thanks to the darkness that was spread through the room, no one could actually see her, so it was ok. Slowly falling asleep in a pair of strong hands, the person playfully tickled her._ 'I hope i will find a way to get out of all this mess tomorrow!'_

...

Tomoe and Kirihito were travelling somewhere. Tomoes expression would let anyone know, that he was really unhappy about what he had to do. On the other side Kirihitos smile was wide and satisfied. The fox familiar looked toward the black haired human with pale skin and began the conversation.

"Don't get me wrong, I am doing this just because i have to so i can save my Nanami as soon, as possible for me. And you won't break the deal, right?"

An inquiring look ransacked the slim and faint body.

"The deal is a deal, and you know me long enough to perceive that i would never break a deal that i once made, right?"

**_Flashback_**

"We have to..."

Mizuki looked at Tomoe, gulping heavily and searched for a courage to be able to finish the sentence.

"We...we have to find your brother, Akura-ou!"

The fox, hearing the name he already forgot as the time passed, immediately tensed, glaring at the other Shishi with a dead glare.

"I don't know where he is, or if he would ever help us!"

That was when Kirihito joined the conversation.

"You guys are real ignorant, aren't you? How could you be actually this blind? Even my own brother haven't recognized me. I must look so different now that i am in a human body."

He smirked and sat down.

"What will i get if i'll help your precious Land god get into a better condition?"

The rest of that one day Kirihito and Tomoe spend arguing. Tomoe couldn't possibly believe that his great brother that never loose to anyone in the past would actually occupy a human body, and Kirihito was making a deal. A deadfull one that could send every living being into hell when the agreement is sealed, but there was no other choice. Two more days and Nanamis soul would start leaving her time. There was an actual danger she could of die, or stay in the past forever not able to return back. That was something Tomoe along with Mizuki won't let to happen, even if it means such a risk as of dealing with Akura-ou and fulfilling his one wish.

_**End of the flashback**_

At the trought of what happend seconds before the two of them left the shrine, Tomoe felt an uneasiness he would never experienced before. Not even once. _'Is this the start for Akura-ou to rule the world again once more in the history of this world? No, i can't let myself think of things that are not important at this moment! I have to focus on rescuing Nanami! I will deal with my brother after i make sure she is all right...'_ The night air felt extremely chilly that day.


	7. Bad girl needs a punishment

It was morning, but not as quiet and peaceful as when Nanami was staying with Yukiji-san. No. _'How can it possibly be this noisy? It's worse than it is in the shrine with Tomoe and Mizuki!'_ Nanami covered her ears to avoid more noise coming from the room next door. Suddenly it got so quiet, it was even uncomfortable. The little girt stood up, ready to get a look at what was happening there, when a notorious voice called out for her from the corridor.

"Hey, Human! Are you awake?"

She made pull face and turned her back toward the person, entering the room.

"Even if i would still be sleeping till now, i would of wake up to your screaming for sure! Can you be less clamorous next time, please?"

A demon with long red hair smiled and comed closer, hugging Nanami's body from behind and comfortably sighed. He said playfully:

"And who are you to order me around? I will be loud when i want to."

_'Oh no! Yesterday evening, he told me not to have anything with his brother! He...'_ Nanami started panicking._ 'Which one of them was the one that was in my room yesterday? I can't remember if it was Tomoe and Akura-ou!'_

"What is it, something bothering yo-"

Before Akura-ou finished the sentence, both of them noticed the other demon brother was leaning against a wall opposite to the two of them, watching them with hateful look. Nanami shunning his eyes shivered a bit. Feeling her trembling, Akura-ou tightened his grip.

"What the hell are you doing, Akura-ou? You should know that i was the one that picked her in that village, not you! So don't get too friendly with her, unless you want me to punish you for touching my property!"

It sounded like an angry growl toward Tomoe's brother. _'And there the two of them start again. Just like in the future, but here in the past they seem much more aggressive.'_

...

_'How?! The heck could this human kid be my brother, that bloodthirsty freak?! Not much of a chance that it could possibly be him, but if he can help us, i guess it's better take the risk this one and only time.'_ The Tomoe from the presence has already arrived where he and his brother had to get. They were standing in front of the entrance to Yomi-no-kuni, where Akura-ou's body is suppose to exist in a burning flame for hundreds of years. One long breath and Tomoe was ready to enter the world of dead, release his evil brother from suffering in the darkness and let the chaos spread through the whole world once more._ 'I don't believe i am really doing this...Mizuki, if i will get back with Nanami safely, you are so freaking dead!'_ Finally both of them jumped inside, Kirihito squeezing some holy unknown item that was suppose to defend him from getting poisoned by the deadful air.

"So where is it? Your body..."

Kirihito pointed forward at a great big flame.

"There, there. If you really want me to help your god, then you better get my body right here within less than one minute. Now, fox!"

...

"Hello~ Is anybody in there? I came here for a visit."

Mizuki hurried to the front door after heading a cheerful voice. When the sliding door opened, the one standing there was of course-

"Hey, Mizuki-chan. Otohiko here!"

The wind Otohiko released was carrying the pearls of the near trees with them to the center of city. Mizuki froze in the place, not sure what to say when the wind god asked about Nanami.

"I was nearby and thought i might pay a little visit. Is it possible?"

Mizuki, thank god found a suitable excuse.

"My deepest apologize, Fuujin Otohiko no gami but my Land god has gone vith her classroom for a school trip. Tomoe went with them, so there is only Onikiri, Kotetsu and myself. Is there anything i can let Nanami-sama know when she returns?"

"Oh my, you are so formal Mizuki-chan!"

As cheerful as before, maybe just a bit sad he went out of his way for nothing Otohiko playfully throws a box at Mizuki.

"Give this to Nanami-chan and make sure you contact me when they get back here, so i can come over. Bye~"

Waving his hand, the wind god disappeared. _'What would be in that box?'_ For the rest of the day Mizuki invited the two servants of Mikage shrine to drink with him his delicious sake. _'Was that box really tha only reason why Otohiko was here? Well, i guess i should not be bothered about it.'_

...

The outside of a caste was different from what would Nanami expect. It wasn't dead and without any flowers. The outside looked so sweet. Sakura trees were everywhere around the castle, along with the flower of all colors, decorating the surrounding. Nanami was allowed to go and play with the Sakura petals, till at least one of the brothers is back, because both of them went somewhere, saying they are gonna take a look at nearby human village, but little Land god already knew what their real intention was with the innocent people. '_How is it possible that i can't find any way to escape from those two? Even in this huge garden, there is not a single way to get out! I wonder when Mizuki will let me get back to the presence? I hope it is soon, or the past might be changed by me getting here.'_

"Trying to run away from me, little missy? That is no good, no good at all."

While Nanami was just about to explore another place in the garden where it looked like she could get away, when Akura-ou's creepy voice rang through her ears, making the girl jump in surprise. Turning around quickly, Tomoe and Akura-ou were both standing behind her. Thought they seemed just like before they left, Nanami could tell they went killing. She would see a little drop of blood that was left on the expensive kimono Tomoe was wearing. Angry but scared at the same time she tried to think of an excuse but everything she was capable to do was stammering. Finally a proper sentence could be heart from her.

"I...I was not trying to run! Just exploring it here and i kinda got carried away!"

"Oh really? Why is it that you are such a bad liar?"

Akura-ou tilted his head, looking curiously and waiting for an answer. Then, Tomoe calmly uttered, walking closer to her and bowed enough so that his face and her face were on the same high as he smirked and licked her cheek.

"A little bad girl needs to be punished, right? I will take the pleasure of punishing you! I'll think of something till this evening, so you better be prepared, dear."

That smile and look in his eyes._ 'Oh no! I am in REAL trouble now! This might actually be worse than being picked by them! Oh god, let me get back home safely.'_


	8. Drink with me tonight

"Mizuki-dono! You have to come immediately! Tomoe-dono and the other one are back. They returned!"

Tomoe and Akura-ou were in another room while Mizuki was just lazily lying next to Nanami's moveless body with bottle of sake in his hand. When he refused to get up, angry Tomoe bumped into the room and kicked him strongly.

"Idiot! Get up or i will kick your sorry ass!"

The aura in the room got suddenly really dark, as Akura-ou behind Tomoe also entered.

"It's nice to be back to my immortal body! I must thank your little friend Tomoe. If he wouldn't send the human god to the past, i would be still stuck in that stupid body. Anyway i still have to fulfill the deal, right?"

Mizuki yawned and looked up.

"Oh yeah, the deal!"

He quickly stood up as his mind brightened, remembering about why Akura-ou had to take back his body. He reached for an old looking scroll. After opening it he began reading for himself the instruction of probably some kind of ritual to, how the two brother demons found out later, is suppose to open a portal to the past.

"after the portal opens, i will step in and bring Nanami within few minutes. After that, you can close the portal. Do you understand?"

As the both of them nodded. The preparation began and in few moments, everything was perfectly prepared. But since it was just about to be evening and all of them knew Nanami would be sleeping, they change the plan to open the portal tomorrow morning.

"You can stay in the quest room, AKura-ou-sama!"

Muziki friendly showed the demon to his room for today and all of them went to sleep.

...

*sob,sob*

"Imma scared! I don't want a punishment!"

Nanami was in her room. It was nearly evening and she was waiting eagerly for Tomoe. Ever since the brothers returned to the castle, they ordered some of their demonic followers to guard the room, so the little Land god can't go out. _'This is not fail! Why do they have to be such meanies?'_

"Prepared to take your punishment, little human?"

The door was open and demons from the charge of not letting her out were send away by the fox youkai._ 'What do i do now?'_ Nanami ran to the furthermost corner of the room, observing the demon as he sit on the ground. Taking out his pipe and smoking for some time an unknown woman brought a two bottle of sake. She poured the sake into two cups, giving them gently into Tomoe's hand. After she left again, Nanami curiously got closer.

"A sake?!"

She asked and looked at the bottles.

"I thought you were going to punish me. Is this it?"

Nanami sat beside Tomoe who held one of the cups to her, ordering her to drink with him till both bottles are empty. She refused at the first, but seeing how persistent he was, she agreed.

"But only a little and only this time!"

"What? Are you not good with sake or something? Come on, this is no fun if i will be the only one that actually drinks! Remember that i could of punish you instead of drinking with you!"

So they had more sake than Nanami wanted, and since she never really drinked any alcohol much, she got drunk quickly. As the dizziness hit her, her brown eyes started closing slowly, leaning against Tomoe's shoulder.

"I want more sakeeeeeeee~"

"You had enough, woman!"

He lifted her and carried on her futon, looking down at her.

"I don't wanna sleeeeeeep~"

Nanami attempted to run away, but was caught and forcefully pulled back against the futon. Then, Tomoe smirked looking her in the eyes and playing with the soft hair.

"Maybe i should punish you after all."

He leaned closer.

...

"Nanami..."

Tomoe from the presence was looking at starts, thinking about his master. _'She could be annoying and would be angry at every little thing i did. She was ordering me around and got jealous easily, but now that she is gove i would give anything to head her voice scream at me, because i did something wrong. I wish she would scold me for being an idiot. I wish...'_ Tomoe sighed and after a minute of silence-

"Tomoe-dono..."

Onikiri was awake and looking at the familiar with sleepy eyes.

"You should be sleeping, it's already very late at night."

But the fox demon didn't move an inch, just continued admiring the beauty of todays night sky full of shiny stars and the moon.

"Tomoe-dono, are you alright? You can be at ease, Nanami-sama can take care of herself. Even in the past,she will find a way to survive and come back to us! I am sure!"

Tomoe just smiled and at his kind words. Then, both Tomoe and Onikiri went inside, going to get some rest. _'Nanami, be safe. We will save you, i promise!'_ He fell asleep.


	9. What is this feeling?

"Maybe i should punish you after all."

Tomoe leaned closer. He licked Nanami's neck and gently bit onto her soft skin. Nanami murmured something that he could not hear as he continue, tracing his tongue to her collarbone and gently caressing her thigh under the sleeping yukata.

"Tomoe...?"

Nanami looked at him. But instead of pleasure the fox demon thought he saw rejection in her sleepy eyes. An uncomfortable feeling tied his body like if he was trapped in chains. Lowering the silver ears he whined and looked away. This was the first time he felt like this. A painful stab right into the middle of his heart with invisible katana. A pain sharper than anything in this world. _'Why?! Why do i feel like this? What is this feeling? How can i be actually bind by her so easily?!'_

*yawn*

"I want to sleep..."

Nanami rolled on the side and rubbed her eyes, yawning again. Tomoe was no longer motivated to do any more. He just laid down next to her and fondle her. _'This human woman sure is strange...'_ The girl restle against the demons chest, enjoying the gentle caress. A silver fox's tail was comfortably wrapped around them, holding both of them close. Tomoe just sighed and closed his eyes, whispering into her ear.

"I'll stop here, but next time you better be prepared for more, because i will continue where i left of, hun."

But Nanami was already soundly sleeping, not able to hear him. He then kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep with her in his arms.

...

"Tomoe-dono, good morning!"

Kotetsu and Onikiri were sent by Mizuki to get Akura-ou and Tomoe into the room, where the things for the ritual were prepared. The sun was slowly rising and it's rays warmed pleasantly. There could be heard tweeting of birdies outside the shrine.

"There you are, Tomoe!"

Mizuki waved toward the fox familiar. Entering the room he sat down by the little table. Then the explaining of performing the ritual began and took around half an hour.

"So, anything else you would like to know?!"

After all three of them settled what exactly to do, the performance could begin. Just few minutes and the portal was open, full of the energy that was given to it by the two demons. That was exactly the reason why they hat to get back Akura-ou body. They needed two really strong demons to open it, and Akura-ou along with Tomoe were the strongest ones known.

"Remember, you two have to keep the gate to the past open till both me and Nanami get back safely! I am going, bye and see you later!"

Mizuki jumped in, appearing in the exactly same forest where Nanami was left.

...

A morning breeze flew across the hallway of the castle. The brown eyes opened little by little. Nanami wanted to sit up, but when she was about to do it, she felt something pulling her back down strongly.

"Be a good girl and stay still, i want to continue sleeping."

'_The voice, it must be Tomoe!'_ Nanami's cheeks started burning and her whole face turned red from blushing. 'W-wh-what?!' She quickly pushed Tomoe's hand that was still holding her close, off of her and backed away. '_What?! What happens? Why is Tomoe here?'_ She looked at him confused.

"My, my, i told you to be good. Or could it be that you want me to continue what started yesterday?!"

Nanami looked away, blushing even more when she remembered the yesterday evenings events. But it was not her faul.

"No, thank you! I am not interrested in continuing what happend yesterday!"

Tomoe covered his sad face with the silver tail, whimpering quietly so Nanami can't really hear him. But she still saw tha face he made, before he covered. She didn't know why he acted like that, but still felt a pity. She got only a little closer and pet his head playfully.

"What's wrong, Tomoe? Why such sad face?"

"It's nothing. You don't touch me so familiarly! You are just a human, a low life, a weak creature."

Nanami froze in the place, but not because she was afraid, but because she felt so angry. _'How dare he!'_ She grabbed his kimono and pulled him closer, looking him right in the eyes.

"You know nothing about humans, so don't condemn them just because you think you are something better! You are a demon and you can't understand us, so you are not allowed to talk about them! Not even me."

With wide opened eyes, Tomoe looked at the girl impressed how brave she was. _'Being able to act so rudely towards me without showing any fear, who the hell is she? I can't believe this.'_ Tomoe placed his hand on hers and pulled her face closer.

"You know, i am glad that you interrupted back then. Because if you wouldn't do that, i would of not choose you to bring here."

He released her and left the room, for some reason satisfied.


	10. He kept it secret

"Is anyone here?"

Mizuki was desperately shouting, but there was no response, till he would hear a bunch of voices. It was the men from the village where Yukiji lives. After they were close enough to see him, he asked friendly.

"Hello, could you help me? I need to find someone and i don't know where i am."

Thought the men weren't really going to help him. They attacked him, but he easily dodged the attack and knocked all of them down. _'Looks like the people from this era were not really trustful. Just as i thought. I will have to find Nanami-chan without any help at all. Man, this could be hard!'_

*sigh*

Mizuki left the men lying on the ground and went to where they came from, thinking there must be some kind of village or something and that Nanami could be there. He got to the great gate, guarded by few men. They at first didn't want to let him in, but after they comb him out for weapons and found out, he is probably not dangerous at all, the gate was open for him.

"Excuse me, but can i ask a question? I am looking for someone. It's a girl named Nanami. She is kinda small and slim, with long brown hair and brown hair. She is very kind and friendly. Have you seen someone like that anywhere?"

But the woman just shook her head and hurriedly walked away from the suspicious looking man.

"Excuse me, but i might know where she is!"

A beautiful woman tapped on Mizuki's shoulder and looked up at him.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Yukiji!"

...

"Hey Onikiri, do you know what this is?"

Kotetsu was with concern studying the box that Mizuki receiver from Otohiko.

"No, i don't know. But i know that Mizuki-dono was ordered to give it to Nanami-sama by Fuujin Otohiko no gami. We should not touch it untill we are allowed to!"

But it was late. The curiousity already got the better of Kotetsu, that was slowly opening the unknown box, revealing what's inside of it. All of sudden a big dark cloud was released into the air, flying away from the two shrines servants.

"Oh no, Kotetsu! What have you done?! This can't be happening!"

"I think we should tell Tomoe-dono immediately! Let's go!"

...

"It's about time we get out of here and move somewhere where there still is someone that we can battle!"

Akura-ou was excitedly talking about moving on from the castle. Thought Nanami was kind of against it, because she felt safe there, no one really cared about her option that much so it was settled without her.

"We are leaving today evening! Everyone better be prepared!"

A demon close to Akura-ou let the others from his army know about the moving and the news spread through the whole castle within five minutes. _'So moving from this castle, hmm? I guess i have no other choice then to follow them.'_ Nanami jumped on the futon on the wooden floor, burying her head into the soft pillar and thinking about the chances of escaping while travelling. They sure were higher than if she would of stay in the castle but somehow it still seems impossible to get away from those two.

"What are you doing, missy?"

Akura-ou was plonking down next to the futon. He seemed to be in a good mood and Nanami didn't want to ruin it. If she would, she could get caught in some trouble.

"I heard that you and Tomoe were drinking together last night?"

But just after Nanami thought she won't make him mad, his mood immediately changed from good to bad when talking about his brother spending time alone with the little girl last night._ 'Why does he seem so angry? I didn't do anything and just few seconds earlier he looked so happy!'_

"Yes, we drink together but not much."

"Oh really? I wonder why my brother kept a secret from me? I asked him what he was doing yesterday after you two finished drinking. He told me that he just simply left the room but my little spy said something different..."

Nanami sit up, looking at the demon and then she noticed some small creature behind him._ 'What is that? Is that the spy he is talking about? That thing sure is small and unnoticeable. But then what did he say?'_ The little creature hid behind the sliding door as if he or she was shy. It looked kind of cute to Nanami and she smiled at the action. Then her attention turned back to the red haired demon.

"What did he say then? it makes me curious."

"So you would like to know, hmm?"

"Yes, yes! Please, tell me!"

Nanami obstinately looked at him, wanting to know. Akura-ou grimaced.

"Oh, why say it when i can show it to you?"

"Show it?"

The demon pusher her on the floor, getting on top of her and casually place a kiss on her forehead.

"I will show you what exactly was tod to me!"


	11. Give me my Master!

The demon pusher her on the floor, getting on top of her and casually place a kiss on her forehead.

"I will show you what exactly was tod to me!"

_'W-what?!'_ Nanami's body started shaking, she was gasping.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!"

She screamed and attempt to get away from him as fast as she could, but there was no way she could get herself free. But then, when Akura-ou was dangerously close, someone broke the door to the room. Nanami looked at the person with tears in her beautiful brown eyes, running down her cheeks.

"Tomoe!"

A fox Youkai stepped in, reaching his hand to grab Akura-ou's shoulder and push him away, but in a blink of an eye, the two of them were already prepared for fight. There was a great tension in the room. Nanami was helplessly watching the scene behind her._ 'I have to stop them!'_ She accumulated all her courage, stepping amidst them.

"Don't fight!"

...

"Please, come in! I will tell you everything i know."

Yukiji-san invited Mizuki to her house to talk about what happend to Nanami. They went to a room where everyone from the house was forbidden to enter so the two of them can have a personal conversation. Yukiji-san slowly told him about everything that happend. From when she met the girl in the forest, till when two brothers took her to their castle and she never came back. For Mizuki it sure were not good news. It could actually mean that his master was already dead somewhere in a dark place.

"That is everything i know..."

Mizuki no longer lose his time talking and went the way the villagers told him the castle should be. It didn't took much time for him, since he flew all the way there on his snake and soon the second Shinshi was standing in front of the place he needed to get, surrounded by all kind of demons.

"Who are you and what do you want here?!"

One of them stepped forward, bravely facing the familiar.

"I am here to get my Master, Nanami-sama. If you let me take her out of here peacefully, i won't hurt you."

"Excuse me! If you are talking about the human lord Akura-ou and lord Tomoe brought with them from the near human village, then you are unlucky today! She is already their property and you cannot take her. Now, prepare to fight!"

And so, Mizuki stood against an army of demons that all of them ran to him with their weapons prepared.

...

A loud noise that interrupted Tomoe and Akura-ou from glaring at each other and about to fight came from the outside. All three of them, Nanami and the two demons hurried to look what happend. All of them were shocked.

"The whole army was defeated by that one person? Interesting!"

Akura-ou pointed at Mizuki his finger. _'What is Mizuki doing here?!'_ Nanami looked at him, wordlessly. _'How did he get here? Or is it the Mizuki from this era?'_ But when the second Shinshi hurried to hug Nanami tightly, it was totally clear.

"Mizuki!"

She hugged him back happy, that there is someone she knows. The hopes of her getting back to her time were increasing.

"Nanami-chan, i missed you!"

"And who would you be? To be able to fight all of those idiots without getting a single injurie, yet you are not a demon, right?"

Tomoe reached for his katana.

"And also..."

The sharp ende of the sword pierced Mizuki's cheek, leaving a little scar.

...

"Tomoe-dono!"

Onikiri with Kotetsu were running up to Tomoe to report what happend after they opened the mysterious box.

"Tomoe-dono! You have to help us! There is a big dark cloud of devil aura around the shrine!"

Onikiri started panicking after he realized that not even one of the demons can move from their positions or the portal to the past will close. Tomoe sure was angry with them after hearing what happend, but he at the same time was at the enge. Not knowing what to do about it, he send both of them to Himemiko.

"Tell her tha this is the emergenci, but no matter what, don't let her in this room!"

"Yes, Tomoe-dono!"

Both of them saluted and quickly went to seek the help from Himemiko-home. _'That stupid Otohiko just had to do something like this! I am sure he even knew about Nanami! What does he think, that idiotic god.'_


	12. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

Please let me know in the reviews, if you want it to be Akura-ou/Nanami or Tomoe/Nanami fanfic. There is also chance for her to be in love with both of them, but i guess not much of you will vote for that one. Anyway, let me know :3

I would also appreciate if you would of add my story to your favourite ones.

Thank you for reading!


	13. I'm taking her back

"Himemiko-hime!"

Kotetsu and Onikiri were invited by Himemiko to a big room, where she wished to speak to them calmly. It took some time till the two servants finally managed to find a suitable excuse of why Nanami was in that state before they paid the visit to Himemiko, but the explanation itself took only like twenty minutes.

"Ok, i'll help you. After all, i still owe Nanami for helping me with the relationship between me and my beloved Kotarou. She encouraged me and helped me so many times i have to repay her."

"Thank you so much, Himemiko-hime!"

...

"What do you think? I am surprised you just let those kids play with time traveling like that! What happens? If it would be anyone else, you would not forbid them to do it and would get pretty much angry."

A person wearing a dark cloak was standing next to Otohiko, watching the Land gods shrine from afar. The cloud from devil aura spread through the whole place not, but only people with special abilities could see it. Normal humans had no clue about what was going on. Luckily, there were no visitors at that time, not a single one.

"Oh? Do you think i am such terrible person? I could never get mad at those tree. They might me a little noisy and unfriendly toward each other, especially Tomoe and Mizuki, but i believe they are good familiars and Nanami sure is just suitable to be the Land god."

The Wind god sighed and looked up at the sky.

"If you think so, then i will respect your decision on choosing her to be your successor, Mikage-san.

A loud roar filled the air as the cloud got bigger again, aiming for the town this time as well.

"Let's just see how they will deal with this. And that other kid, Akura-ou..."

Otohiko paused and his expression changed from happy to very serious.

"I bet that kid will bring even more trouble than in the past. Right after the little Nanami-chan is back, i will seal him and send his body back to Yomi-no-kumi and make sure he will never find it this time!"

*laughs friendly*

"Leave it be for later! Now we just concentrate at the current situation."

...

The sharp ende of the sword pierced Mizuki's cheek, leaving a little scar. Mizuki glared at him, holding Nanami close and prepared to start a fight. But there was no time for that, he had to bring Nanami back to her era as fast as possible.

"My apologies, Tomoe, but i sure am short of time. I am taking Nanami-chan back with me, so you don't have to worry about her, she is in safe hands! Safer than being with you, at least."

Mizuki lifter Nanami, holding her and in no time he was frying on his snake again both to the portal in the woods.

"Hey you! You think you can get away that easily after bursting here and murdering the army that i took so much effort on piece together?! I, Akura-ou, won't let you escape!"

The two demon brothers chased after Nanami and her familiar till they arrived to the forest. Saying their goodbye, god and her Shinshi jumped in the portal together, thought they didn't expect something else that happend.


	14. Two Tomoe?

(To make if easier for you, i will call the Tomoe from Nanami's era 'Older' Tomoe and Akura-ou from her time will be 'Older' Akura-ou, of course. The two from the past will be nicknamed as 'Younger' Tomoe and 'Younger' Akura-ou.)

...

Nanami felt that she returned to her body. It was relaxing and she felt comfortably laying on her futon in her room like nothing just happened. But there was still one problem that Mizuki did not think it could actually happen.

"Tomoe?!"

Nanami's eyes widened as she saw two Tomoes. One of them was sitting next to her and the other one was in the corner of the room, just as surprised as the little Land god. The same i could tell about Akura-ou, that was looking at the two familiars without any words. _'What's going on? How are there two Tomoes? And when did Kirihito became Akura-ou again?'_

"Nanami! Thank god you are alright..."

Tomoe hugged tightly his Master so strongly it was almost hard for her to catch a breath.

"Um...Why are there two Tomoe? And Akura-ou as well."

"I'll explain!"

Mizuki happily lifted his hand and looked at the two demons from the past. While sitting in one room and telling everyone what happend and how it can be solver, Mizuki asked Nanami and the others to introduce to the younger demons little Land god formally bowed her head.

"My name is Momozono Nanami, the Land god."

"My name is Tomoe, tha Land god's familiar."

"Akura-ou is the name. I am sure you know. Not like this little pathetic fox i am not Nanami's familiar."

"And my name is Mizuki! I am Nanami-chan's familiar as well. And unlike Tomoe, i am a great one!"

"What did you just say, stupid snake?!"

And there they go again, totally forgetting about the trouble they had few minutes ago. Fighting just because of their stubbornness.

...

"Nanami-sama!"

"Nanami-sama, Tomoe-dono, Mizuki-dono, hurry! The shrine might collapse soon! It's too dangerous to stay inside!"

Right after the two started fighting, Kotetsu and Onikiri appeared from god knows where. They both took her hands, showing her right to where Himemiko-hime was trying hard to deal with dark cloud, unfortunately it was too much for her to deal with in such short period of time. After hearing that everyone, except the younger demons that were still too shocked to move, ran away. When Nanami noticed they were motionless, she hurried to them.

"Do you plan on staying inside or what?!"

"Oh..."

Tomoe and Akura-ou finally pays the attention to the current situation.

"Nanami! Come here!"

The older Tomoe came for his Master and took her in his hands, taking her outside where Mizuki was already fighting against the big cloud of demonic aura. But there was something hiding inside it.

"A wolf?!"

...

"Looks like someone finally got back from the past."

Otohiko was, now without Mikage, still observing the area of the Land god shrine, making sure no innocent people get injured or worse. Also he consider it as his duty to valorize the feat of the shrine's god and familiars. The demon aura filled bigger environment, then he thought it would. That was also the thirt reason for him staying there. If it would of get out of control for the shrine's servants, he shall help.

"But who's that?"

After Nanami and Tomoerunning outside there were two more demons getting out of the shrine. Due to the dark cloud he could not see their faces. It got him curious.

"Maybe after they deal with the demon, i shall go and take a look at those two. I could of regret not getting one later."


	15. Could you introduce me?

The older Tomoe came for his Master and took her in his hands, taking her outside where Mizuki was already fighting against the big cloud of demonic aura. But there was something hiding inside it.

"A wolf?!"

Himemiko studied the cloud closely and notices a really big animal, probably a wolf, that was hiding inside it. The wolf opened his mouth, letting out a loud roar. His teeth looked sharper than a katana and he was so big and scary looking, it looked nearly impossible for Nanami to believe that it was not only her illusion. The older Tomoe with Mizuki and Himemiko were repeatedly trying to defeat him, but they could do nothing about the demonic wolf. It needed to be purified. And only Nanami could do that. Mizuki was cheering the Land god up, promising to protect her and make sure she is safe.

"You really don't have to worry, we will back you up, Nanami-chan!"

He then smiled and ran away, to continue in the battle.

"So what are you gonna do? It's dangerous for a little girl like you to try to fight that thing. Maybe if you beg me for help, i will be on your side this time as well..."

Akura-ou walked up to Nanami, placing his strong hand on her head and making her hair a mess. Thought his voice was gentle and so seemed to be his smile, Nanami still got a bit angry with him, for joking around with her and make fun of her not being strong enough. But at least he was willing to help, unlike the two Younger demons, that were standing aloof, not even paying any attention to the others. Younger Tomoe was even laying on the ground, half asleep. It was clear that they don't care about anything. Just lazily bum around.

...

It took quiet long time till the demon was finally sealed away. Nanami did a great jod. At least, Mizuki told that to her, but Tomoe was still angry with the second Shinshi so he had no mood to praise the little girl.

"Do you think i should go stop them?"

"Who cares about those two idiots, just let them fight. It's not like they will kill each other. They don't have enough courage to do so..."

The Older Akura-ou and Nanami were peacefully drinking tea, while the Older Tomoe was beating Mizuki nearly to dead._ 'I guess what Akura-ou is saying is true.'_ Nanami took a sip from her cup of tea and looked toward a distant corner of the room, where Younger Tomoe and Akura-ou were both laying on the ground. Thank god the shrine was not damaged at all. Then suddenly a strong wind blew through the room, from the outside the sliding door.

...

"Hello, Nanami~"

"That voice...Otohiko?!"

The wind god was standing in front of the table, where Nanami and Older Akura-ou were sitting by. His clothes was fabulous as always.

"Why hello there, Nanami-chan! I am here to check on you. Looks like you finally got from the past. So how was it? Fun, right? Travelling back in the time sure is amusing, but i bet tomorrow you will be glad if you will be able to move even if only a little. After all, you were out of your body for some long time, so it might hurt a lot the next day. Anyway, i think i saw some two unknown person a while ago. Could you introduce me?"

_'So that is the real reason for him to be here? Geez, that Otohiko! But i guess i can't let him see that the Tomoe and Akura-ou from the past are here as well. What do i do?'_ Nanami quickly looked at where the two demons from the past were located a minute ago, but no one was there.

"So sorry, Otohiko-sama, but i guess you misunderstood! There is no other person than me, Nanami-sama, Akura-ou and the idiot over here."

The Older Tomoe pointed his finger at Mizuki, who was smiling happily.

"Welcome back, Otohiko-sama!"

He waved at the wind god.

...

"Is that who i think it is?"

The younger Tomoe from the past somehow managed to get in another room just before Otohiko entered the shrine. Along with Tomoe there was also the Younger Akura-ou. The fox demon, smoking his pipe, watched the conversation through a cranny in the door that was not entirely closed. Thought his ears were good, he still had some difficulties recognizing what the talk was about.

"That man is Otohiko. A wing god."

"Looks like the us from the future are pretty friendly toward gods. Especially that girl named Nanami."

"Yeah. I wonder what is that girl to your future self? He, i mean you, looked quiet concerned about her when that stupid demon wolf appeared."

Akura-ou smiled, enjoying his brothers reaction. Tomoe was angry with his him, saying things like that. But when he calmed down, it looked like he was desperately thinking about something._ 'What is that girl to me?'_

...

"Oh, is that so? I am sorry about the misunderstanding! Well, i will be going then. Have a good day, Nanami-chan and the others!"

Otohiko vanishes as quickly as the wind that came with him to the shrine, leaving Nanami relieved. She sighed in ease. Tomoe let go of Mizuki and sat next to her, playing with her hair and smiling at her. Then, without Nanami expecting it, Tomoe suddenly hugged her. The Land god's cheeks slightly blushed.

"I really am glad you are back, Nanami..."

He said with a gentle voice.

"But wait, what is this?"

Akura-ou lifter the little girl's hand and looked at it closely. His expresion darkened.


	16. A smell of blood

"But wait, what is this?"

Akura-ou lifter the little girl's hand and looked at it closely. His expresion darkened. He kept staring at Nanami's hand, but Tomoe pushed him quickly away, wrapping one of his hands around the girl's shoulder as if to protect her. _'What's wrong with Tomoe?'_ The fox demon took Nanami in his embrace, making the distance between them and Akura-ou grow larger.

"What?"

The red haired demon looked pretty irritated by his brother's action. He reached to grab the little Land god. But Tomoe started to growl at him angrily, stabbing his sharp claws deep under his brother's skin. A stream of dark blood poured from the wound, dripping down on the wooden floor.

"Tomoe, what are you doing?!"

Nanami got to Akura-ou, plucking the sleeve of her clothes to attend the would with it by wrapping the peace of the clothes around the injured area. _'I hope this will work for now. Well, he is a demon after all, and a powerfull one. Something like this should heal in no time, right?'_ Nanami looked up at him, worriedly. Akura-ou, seeing her expresion, turned his head away, as his cheeks were getting a bit hotter. He did not know this feeling, and he also didn't like it pretty much. He knew his face must be really red, so he avoided looking at anyone till it got settled down again. Then, when Nanami was about to go and have a little talk with Himemiko, the demon grabbed her hand.

"Thank you, scarf woman."

He whispered with so low voice, that only Nanami coud hear what he was saying. She was happy he would appreciate her help, thought it was just a stupid thing to do. Smiling at him, the girl stroke his hair.

"No problem! I will be more than happy if i can help you anytime, Akura-ou."

She then gave him a playful nictitate and left him with Tomoe from her time._ 'I wonder where the Tomoe and Akura-ou from the past are? Well, as long as they won't caught us any problems, i don't need to worry about things like that, do i?'_

...

Himemiko already had to left, since there was a message from her castle that someone was about to come for a visit in about an hour and she had to prepare for the host's arrial. So Nanami was just sitting in the garden, looking at the sky with Kotetsu and Onikiri. They were really happy to have their god back. All three of them were playing in the grass, till the younger Tomoe walked up to them, sending the two shrine servants away. When they left, Tomoe quickly get behind the girl and grabbed her from behind, sending chills go through her body as she could feel his hot breath on her bare skin. Nanami was trying to get away from him, but it was no good. She was prepared to call for her the Shinshi, thought it would mean they will probably beat up the past Tomoe nearly to dead, but still better than getting killed or something else.

"Could you please let me go?"

She said with such sweet voice and smile, she could, hoping it will soften him a bit and he will just let go of her, but it didn't work.

"And why would i do that?"

He just replied, tightening the grab of her.

...

"Mizuki-dono, what do you think about those two from the past?"

Onikiri and Kotetsu went after leaving Nanami, right to Mizuki, offering him that they will drink with him some sake. But the second shinshi was too busy thinking to actually answer the question. They asked him few more times, but he was still lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, snake!"

The fox shinshi kicked him.

"ow, Tomoe...That was pretty much mean, you know? You didn't have to kick me like that, you could just come closer and shake my shoulder or something."

"Whatever, snake. Do you know where Nanami is? She went to talk with Himemiko, but i think she is taking a bit too long. She still has her duties."

The snake familiar looked shocked. He knew about Himemiko leaving early, so he told Tomoe, who got immediately flustrated._ 'What? Where could that idiot be then?'_ Suddenly, he could smell a scent of blood. 'Nanami?!' Yes, the blood belonged to his master. So he hurried to the place where the scent was strongest, the garden.


	17. It will be hard

Suddenly, he could smell a scent of blood. _'Nanami?!_' Yes, the blood belonged to his master. So he hurried to the place where the scent was strongest, the garden.

"Nanami!"

Tomoe burst into the garden, looking very serious. Noticing his younger self holding Nanami, he got even more pissed off. He hurriedly took her away from the younger himself, growling at him. He then turned to the Land god.

"Nanami, are you alright?"

With a worried face, the familiar looked down at the god and notices a drip of blood on the collar of the kimono she was wearing. Moving away the clothes a little, Tomoe could see a scratch on the goddess neck. There was a lot of blood, thought that it didn't really look like it was anything serious. Just a little scratch, nothing more. _'But for a human like Nanami, even something like this can hurt.'_ Turning back to face the younger himself, the fox demon held Nanami close.

"What did you do to her?!"

The older demon screamed._ 'Is Tomoe's voice shaking, or is it only my imagination?'_

"I was just trying to attend to the injury, no big deal. I can't believe in the future i will be such an idiot, to let my Master get injured and not even notice it..."

The two of them glared at each other, while Nanami was attempting to calm both of them down. _'Having Tomoe from the past and my Tomoe get along will be really hard, i guess.'_ Mizuki was only watching from a safe distance. He didn't want to get dragged into their little fight as well.

...

"What are you doing here?"

The younger and older Akura-ou were both in the red light district. Every single demon hide, seeing Akura-ou back in his body, and on top of that there were two of them. No one knew how it was possible, but it didn't really matter as long as they won't start with the killing.

"Just wanted to check it out here. What did you think i was doing?"

The younger Akura-ou acter mean, and that was probably the worst thing he could do._ 'I should give him a lesson, not to behave like that towards me ever again till he returns to his time.'_

...

"So what is it that you would like to talk about?"

Himemiko was taking a walk with Mikage. He was the person that paid her the visit, wanting to ask about Nanami's progress of getting better with her duties as a god. Also, he was concerned about Tomoe. Mizuki knew Tomoe was alway bad with humans, thinking they are weak and calling them an insect. Thought he already knew the answer to those two questions, since he came from time to time to check on the shrine, he still wanted to hear an opinion of someone else.

"I would appreciate it if you could stay silent about my presence. I do not wish for those two to know about me. Not right now. Also, i wanted to ask about one more thing. I would like for Nanami to do one thing. A request i left half finished before leaving the shrine years ago. Would you mind giving this to Nanami-chan? I am sure she will know what to do!"

Mikage handed Himemiko a scroll. _'I wonder what is written in it?'_

"I will give it to Nanami tomorrow. Now it is already kinda late and Nanami needs to have some sleep to recover her powers again after the fight with the demonic wold."

"Thank you, Himemiko-hime!"

Mikage bowed, and left the place.

...

"This will teach you some manners, kid!"

The older Akura-ou was sitting on the younger one, that was laying beaten on the ground. It hurt his pride a lot. After all, this was the first time for him to loose a fight. Yet, he still refused to apologize to his older self. The older demon stood up, walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to properly thank Nanami."

The younger red haired demon's eyes widened. _'Me?! Thank someone?! And she is only a human, a trash! Why would i thank someone like her? He can't be serious!'_


	18. Why does my chest hurt

The two of them glared at each other, while Nanami was attempting to calm both of them down._ 'Having Tomoe from the past and my Tomoe get along will be really hard, i guess.'_ Mizuki was only watching from a safe distance. He didn't want to get dragged into their little fight as well. The older Tomoe then after about five minutes of intense staring at the other fox demon, walked away embarrassed about getting so worried up for nothing. Also, Mizuki was already gone as well, so it was only the human girl and past Tomoe.

*sigh*

The demon sighed and looked towards her.

"Come here!"

He reached for her kimono and pulled Nanami against his chest again. He then lowered a little and studied curiously the little scratch.

"It doesn't seem to be anything bad. But humans are weaker than demons, so even if it's just a little injury, it will be better if you will take care of it."

It looked like he was about to release the little girl. His grip of her loosened, but immediatly tightened a lot again. Making sure not to be too rough and hurt Nanami more, the young Tomoe stooped and licked her neck. _'W-w-whant is Tomoe doing?!'_ Nanami's face turned red, as she felt her cheeks getting hot. Embarrassed about the situation, the girl turned her head away from Tomoe, looking over at the doors to the shrine.

"What?!"

Tomoe was, at first irritated, but seeing her blushing face, the demon started laughing. Thank made Nanami's face get even more red.

...

"Where is the Land god?"

Akura-ou, the older one, just got back to the shrine. He was looking for Nanami, but couldn't find her so he went to ask the older Tomoe, who was cleaning in one of the shrine's rooms. He send the red haired demon to the garden. He could notice a quiet angry growling from Tomoe, but he didn't pay attention to it, already half the way to the garden. Akura-ou gently opened the sliding door, but he say something he didn't really expect. His brother from the past was holding Nanami in his arms, and licking her neck. Without a word, Akura-ou left and hurried to get away. It didn't matter for him where, he just did not wish to stay in the shrine any longer. He left with a sharp pain in his chest, that seemed to bother him a lot. _'What is this feeling? It hurts...my chest. The hack is wrong with me?!'_ Breathing heavily, Akura-ou managed to get to the house, where he as 'Kirihito' lived. He came to pick up his two servants. The demon finally reached his most important goal, to get back his immortal body, so why was it so painful?

...

All the people in the shrine were sleeping. All, besides one. A smoke from the pipe the younger Tomoe was smoking flew through the air. The fox demon admired the starts from the shrine's porch.

"What is that girl to you, huh?"

He was thinking about what his brother told him before. He was somehow unable to stop thinking about it. Tomoe was too concerned about thinking and smoking, he did not notice someones steps get closer to him. He found out about the person just when the doors made a sound while opening.

"Tomoe?"

Nanami rubbed her sleepy eyes. She was wearing her sleeping dress. It was kinda dark for her, so she couldn't tell if it was her Tomoe, or the one from the past.

"What are you doing here?"

She asked and came closer to him, sitting down next to him on the porch.

"I was thinking. What about you? Humans need to sleep. If no, they won't have any energy."

"i heard Mizuki's voice, so i went to check on him. He was probably having a bad dream. When i was about to go back to my room, i saw your silhouette through the door."

Tomoe sighed but he seemed happy. Nanami could tell from the tone of his voice. The girl felt him wrapping one arm about her waist. First, she didn't mind but then he suddenly pushed her on the wooden floor, playing with her hair innocently.

...

"Oh crap, how do i get back now?"

The Akura-ou from the past was lost in the woods, looking for the shrine of the Land god. On his way, he saw his older self with two other strangers, who were wearing masks. He decided to follow them, thinking they might go to the shrine, but no. After some time, all of them arrived at some to the young demon unknown place. It was so dark, full of strong demonic aura and shadows.

"Where is this, Akura-ou-sama?"

One of the strangers asked with slightly shaken vice, but he didn't get any answer or clue. Everything he got was a hateful look. After about two hours, they got to where Akura-ou wanted to get. A top of a big mountain.

"It's said that a fallen god lives here..."

The older demon probably ordered those two to stay where they currently stand, because when he started walking again, those two didn't follow him anymore. Even the younger demon was not in a mood to spy on his older self, he needed to get back to the shrine, so he left again, without knowing what the older himself was about to do.


	19. Please, cure my pain

Tomoe signed but he seemed happy. Nanami could tell from the tone of his voice. The girl felt him wrapping one arm around her waist. First, she didn't mind but then he suddenly pushed her on the wooden floor, playing with her hair innocently. Nanami looked up at the demon from the past. He was smiling kindly, while caressing her soft brown hair.

"T-Tomoe?!"

But when the little girl said his name, the demon's expresion changed from gently to confused, backing away quickly from the Land god and help her stand up. It seemed like he himself didn't really know why he did it. So after a minute of an awkward silence both of them went to their rooms to get some sleep.

...

"Welcome back to the shrine of the Land god, Himemiko-sama!"

Himemiko, just as she promised to Mikage, came to the shrine the other day. It was about noon and everyone was awake. Tomoe noticed, that his younger self and Nanami behaved strangely towards each other, but he didn't want to ask now. No. He will ask when him and his master will have some privacy.

"Now that i think about it, brother left yesterday and didn't come back yet..."

Younger Tomoe was thinking about the brother from his time.

"Anyway Nanami, there is something i need to talk with you. Yesterday, from the visitor that was in my castle, i received this. I was told to give it to you. It is suppose to be a request of some sort, that was left unfinished and you are to complete it. Is that ok with you?"

After reading the informations written on the scroll, the human girl was about to accept the request, but Tomoe, the older one, stood up.

"I refuse, and Nanami as well!"

His voice was so angry, this time Nanami didn't dare to argue with him._ 'I wonder why he's like this? Anyway, it's better not to talk back now. I will just wait till he'll calm down.'_

...

"Akura-ou-sama!"

The demon just got back to the spot, where he left his two servants, carrying something in his hand. When he came closer to those two, they noticed what it was.

"Akura-ou-sama, is it...is that what i think it is?"

One of them asked, as the demon smirked evily. The thing in his hand was a head. A head of the fallen god that was living on this mountain. And along with the head, that was cut off of the god's body, there was also a strange little glass bottle, with some sort of strange looking purple potion. After the two servants asked about it, Akura-ou calmly explained then that this potion will make him not feel any pain, whatever happens to his body.

"But Akura-ou is back in his body. Do you really need something like this?!"

The demon, at those words, started watkinh again and withen few minutes, he was near the shrine of the Land god. Looking at the sky, he drank the potion, hoping it will help him get rid of the pain he felt in his chest. The unbearable pain that bothered him even from when, on his own eyes he saw how close Nanami and her fox familiar were, and it got much much worse, after what he witnessed yesterday evening, while on his way to thank the girl._ 'Please, cure my pain...it's killing me from inside!'_ This was first time he wanted something so desperately to disappear.

...

"Now that i think about it, shouldn't we go to school?"

Nanami was eating the lunch the fox demon from her time prepared for her. Her whole body felt painful, like if it was burning in flames. It was hard for her to do anything. Strange, because yesterday she was totally alright, no pain bothered her. _'Well, just like Otohiko said, Time traveling will have effect on my body.'_ In the end, Tomoe had to help her with nearly everything. Well, of course when he tried to help out with dressing her up, she refused, saying she is capable of at least take on clothes.

"No way you are going to school in this state! Are you stupid? You wouldn't even be able to walk there, as you are right now!"

Naturally not only the fox demon, but also Mizuki and the two strine spirits didn't agree on her, going out of the shrine. Everyone paid extra attention to her.

"You see, Tomoe, about that request Himemiko informed us about-"

" . . ! Understand it?"

He was still in no mood to argue.


	20. Stop fighting, you two

( Hi everyone. I am sorry that there were no more chapters in such a long periode of time. I didn't have much time because of school, family and other stuff i had to do. So i'm really, really sorry about that! Anyway, here is the 19th chapter :D )

...

"Nanami-chan~"

Mizuki entered the Land god's room. It was about noon and Nanami was taking a little nap, since her body was still exhausted from the time travelling. She was contentedly rolling around in her futon while smiling.

"Nanami-sama!"

Onikiri ran into the room as well, carrying something in his small hands. It was a box wrapped in wrapping paper with colorful ornaments on it. There was a card bound to it, saying:

"Dear Nanami-chan,

The teacher told me that you are not feeling well. This is a present from me, so that you will feel better soon!

The great idol, _**Kurama**_"

But as quick as the shrine spirit stepped inside the room, Mizuki send him away.

"Nanami-chan is sleeping, so no shouting, alright?"

He whispered gently while taking the present from the spirit and placing it by the corner of the room.

...

I heard voices near me, but i still didn't want to get up, so i just pretended to be still sleeping. Then a sound of the door closing rang thought the room. '_Am i alone again? I guess so...'_ But i didn't notice that only one of the two persons left and the other one stayed in the room. I rolled over in my futon confortably. But after a minute, i felt someone sitting down by my side. _'Is that Tomoe?'_. Thinking it is my fox familiar i enjoyed the gently caress.

"Nanami-chan? Its time to wake up."

_'Strange, this sounded more like Mizuki than Tomoe.'_ I was thinking if i should open my eyes or just keep pretending so that i could rest some more. I decided for the second choice, when i felt someones hot breath near my neck.

"Nanami-chan!"

"Ahh!"

I screamed in surprice. The person, who i revealed to be Mizuki all along, bit my neck.

"Mizuki, that was rude!"

I covered the bitten spot with my hand just when there was a loud sound of opening the door.

"You idiotic snake! What did you do this time?!"

My Tomoe rushed to the room, kicking Mizuki and helping me stand up.

"Nanami, are you ok?"

...

Tomoe and Mizuki were fighting again. Perhaps the fox demon got a wrong idea of what the snake familiar was doing to Nanami? It was so loud inside the shrine, that even the younger Tomoe, who was calm till now, wanted to take a place in the fight between two familiars to settle them down. Naturaly he wanted to help himself from the future, but thinking that he would need a help to beat such a weakling made him feel sick. So instead of helping himself Tomoe just left to the garden, smoking his pipe to calm himself down a bit at least.

"When are the two of you going to stop?"

Even Nanami was being stressed out by the noise they were producing while half destroying the shrine because of the fight.

"Nanami-chaaaaan!"

Mizuki ran up to his god, hugging her and looking at her with his innocet big beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Nanami-chaaan! Please, tell him to stop!"

Hanging on her the tears ran down Mizukis pale white cheeks. Just looking at him like that Nanami felt a pity for him, thought he was the one that bit her without any warning earlier.

"It's ok, Mizuki."

Nanami carresed his hair.

"Tomoe, that's enough! If the two of you would continue, the shirne would fall down anyway, so i would like two two of you to stop fighting already."

"But Nanami..."


	21. Nanami?

"Tomoe, that's enough! If the two of you would continue, the shrine would fall down anyway, so i would like the two of you to stop fighting already."

"But Nanami..."

Tomoe looked as if her words somehow offended, maybe even hurt him. Hurt his feeling. Maybe it was because of his pride? Or was it something else? Nanami then after making the two familiars stop fighting, attended to Mizuki's wounds.

"Instead of being all 'Nanami-chaaaaan!' how about you do something that is actually useful for the shrine and for the goddess?!"

Seemed that Tomoe really was in a bad mood.

"Anyway, next time even Nanami won't be able to stop me from killing you, if you try doing anything funny again to her! Understand?"

_'Yes, he surely is angry. But he misunderstood! Or could it be that he was upset about something else? I wonder...'_

"Isn't it about time that the Akura-ou from the past should of return?"

Those words escaped Nanami's lips without her really noticing. She was a little worried.

...

_'I can't believe i would live such life as this once i am older! Well, at least i don't have to serve any spoiled god-like idiot who would make me into his personal slave and order me to do every single of his own duties. At least, it's the girl...'_

"Isn't it about time that the Akura-ou from the past should of return?"

Nanami could be heard even thought i was in a different room. _'Yeah, now that she mentioned it, he left yesterday and he should be back. He doesn't know it here. Maybe he got lost or something?'_ Suddenly a loud **crack** came from the entrance of the shrine.

"Yo! Im back!"

I could recognize this voice anywhere. My hopeless brother returned!

"Where were you? You can't wander to whenever you want to, you know?"

_'What's with that face?'_ Looked like my brother was not really happy about something. Perhaps he met someone or something he didn't wish to? Well, it's not like someone beat him up or something, since he is the 'great Akura-ou'.

...

There they were, the older Akura-ou with his two servants, standing silently and watching the sky.

"Let's see..."

Akura-ou was wandering in his mind. Thinking about what shall he do after finally claiming back his body from the world of Yomi-no-Kuni. One of the best ideas he could think of was getting his revenge on the fox demon, the so called Tomoe, Akura-ou's brother. He could never forgive him for betraying him. _'And what after that? Hmm...Maybe i could of deal with those annoying gods who always used to try to hunt me down all the time? Gods, hmm? Maybe, i could of also...'_

"-kura-ou...Akura-ou!"

One of the familiars of the demonic creature called up to his master. But instead of responding the bloodthirsty demon chuckles to himself. _'Maybe i shall play with her a little, before dealing with her.'_

...

"Nanami!"

Older Tomoe was looking for his god, who was suppose to be resting in her room, but instead of that her futon was empty and the doors were open. '_Nanami, you idiot! Where did you go to this time? Don't tell me she is about to do something reckless again...'_

"Don't you worry, Tomoe-kun~"

"What do you want, snake? Wait, what did you say?! You stupid good-for-nothing familiar, where is Nanami?!"

Oh that Tomoe, getting all worked up and angry because he did not thrust the snake after what he did today. Well, his worries were all gone after hearing about that the human god is just talking to his younger self. '_At least she is not with Akura!'_

"But are you sure it's ok? I mean, your younger and wilder self and the little helpless girl are all alone in a room. I don't need to remind you about how you used to act toward women, do i?"

The snake familiar smile send chills go through his whole body. Mizuki was right. The Tomoe from the past used to behave very violently towards women before becoming the fox familiar, that it scared him now.


	22. A demon with sake

_'Maybe i shall play with her a little, before dealing with her. Yeah, that sound fun! Well then, lets do it like that!'_ I stood up, about to leave to the shrine of a Land god, ordering the two servants to stay away from the shrine and go let everyone know that the demon lord Akura-ou is back and this time won't end up in that god-forsaken land, where the darkness was just a common thing. Where there was no light and only gods and powerful demons could enter. It was so painful to be cought in that world. So much painful! _'But now...Now...'_ The demon stood, now alone, just with his evil laugh, shouting loudly.

"But now i am free! Back to my old body!"

But what was this dark feeling that was kept within the corner of my heart? That pain again! I felt it before, when i left for the god of this mountain. This pain was the reason for me to yearn for the potion i took with him after killing the god and drinking it. _'What's up with this pain? It should have disappeared already!'_ How can i get rid of it?

"Heh, i am the greak Akura-ou...Something like this is not painful at all!"

But perhaps i was wrond that time, because the pain was bothering me, killing me. It was even worse than to spend all the years in that darkness. Before i entered a body of a human. The pain that was eating on my heart and ate more and more of it as the time passed. And all i could think of was her. _'Nanami...'_

...

It was evening already. Nanami was back to her room, but instead of sleeping peacefully she just lay there, watching the ceiling of the room. _'I really can't fall asleep no matter how much i actually try. Maybe i might go to the porch cool myself down? Yeah, that's it!'_ So the girl just stood up and went outside on the porch, sitting and looking at the ski. There were alot of brightly shining stars today.

...

The cool breeze was playing with my hair, making me feel all relaxed. Happily, there was no one that i woke up when i sneaked outside. Both Tomoe, Mizuki, Akura-ou, the shrine spirits. All of them were still sleeping peacefully in their rooms. It was so quiet outside. _'I wonder how Mizuki is planning on sending Akura-ou and Tomoe from the past go back to their time?'_ A heavy sigh escaped my lips, just before there was a sligh **crack**. I quickly turned my head, watching a near bush, but there was nothing abnormal. _'Maybe just my imagination?'_ Since there were no more sounds, i just went on resting again. But when i turned my head back, i realized there was someone sitting right next to me. I squeaked and stood up hurriedly, stepping back for a little.

"Oh? What kind of greeting is that? Or could it be that you are not happy about me returning here, Nanami? I'm dissapointed."

"Akura-ou?"

There he was. The great demon, who was up till now imprisoned in a human body and only some time ago, he managed to get his demon immortal body back.

"I just wanted to have a little celebration, and you were the only one that came into my mind. Be grateful for that."

He took out a bottle of sake, along with two cups and after filling both of them, Akura offered one of them to me. _'Well, sake might as well made me feel at least a bit sleepy. It would be good, since i still am not tired at all.'_

"Sound fun!"

So i took one of the cups, licking the corner of it carefully. It tasted like a water, i really enjoyed drinking it. It was so good, i totally forgot that i am not good at dealing with alcohol. So after about third cup, i started feeling dizzy. When i wanted to pour myself some more, Akura-ou took my cup away from my hand.

"No more for you, little human god."

It kinda surprised me how soft his voice was, almost as if he actually cared about me.

"That's mean! I want more sake."

I tryed to smatch the cup away from him, but too bad. He was ahead of me, predicting that i will try it out and moved the cup away so quickly i didn't even see his hand move. _'Such a mean person!'_ I pouted, making an angry face.

...

She seemed to be upset about something. Making that face, i already saw it in the past. She makes that face when pouting. But why would she be angry now? I even came here specialy for her. But before i could ask her, the answer was already pretty much obvious.

"I want more sakeeeeeeee~!"

_'Oh? So that's it? She's such a silly person. Pouting about something like this. Is it even possible? God!'_ But well, i didn't expect her to lean against me. Her head was resting leaning against my shoulder and everything i thought of doing was wrapping my hands around her, making her more comfortable.

"Are you feeling dizzy, human god?"

A slight nod. Could it be that she wants to sleep? Probably, but i won't let her! I came here for another matter then being her personal pilar, no. I was here for something totally different.

"Sorry, little god. To me, it seems like you won't be sleeping tonight, even if you are really sleepy. So don't fall asleep right here, hear me? I am not like that fox of yours! I won't let you do everything you please to do. After all, i am not your familiar..."

_'So silky, and pleasant to touch.'_ Her brown hair was tickling my skin. Why was it that at that time my heart skipped a beat, looking at her face at peace. A comfortable feeling. _'What is this feeling? The pain...dissapeared.'_ My chest was so light, not painful anymore. A miracle? Is it because of this girl? A smirk formed on my lips, before leaning closer to the girls face.

"Are you sure it's good to sleep now?"

Oh yeah, she was still awake. But only half awake. Half asleep. But that would be no problem. I can get her fully awake withing few seconds.


	23. Sleep peacefully

"Are you sure it's good to sleep now?"

Oh yeah, she was still awake. But only half awake. Half asleep. But that would be no problem. I can get her fully awake withing few seconds.

"hmm...Tomoe..."

Tomoe? Was she sleep talking? _'I knew she had centrain feeling for him, but to dream about him and say his name while asleep...Wait! Why should i care?! It's not like i am jealous of him! Impossible!'_ But why was it that my chest felt like someone just pierced it with a sharp blade? I was hopeless. It was impossible for the great me to fall for a human...right? While thinking those things i didn't even notice that my body was moving on it's own, closing the distance between me and the little Land god. Soon, our faces were so close i could feel her breath. It was comforting and somehow it calm me down. I noticed she opened her eyes, looking right into mine and move her lips slowly.

"...Akura?"

_'What is this? I came here to have some fun breaking her, but why can't i do it?'_ I reached for my blade, preparing to take away the life of this little human. Just a little more. A little longer, and there will be no Nanami anymore. No Land god... Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand roughly.

...

I went outside to sit on a porch, since there was no sleepiness feeling inside of me. Of course! I, the great fox demon Tomoe, don't need to sleep as often as humans. They are pathetic. If they don't sleep enough, they will collapse because of too less energy. There is only one use for humans, and that is to make demons like me less bored. _'Huh? Someone's already here?'_ There was a shadow on the ground as i wanked up to the place where the person was suppose to be located. _'I know that smell! It's Akura-ou and...Nanami?'_ In that instant moment i burst out without thinking. I knew how much my brother was dangerous. Especially for a human women. He treated them even worse than i did...

"Don't you touch her!"

I yelled angrily, grabbing onto my brother's hand. Looking down at Nanami i panicked when noticing she is not waking up, thought i knew she was breathing. But all my worries flew away as i saw the bottles of sake nearby.

"Hey, you!"

I turned back to my brother, withou knowing what to do or to say. I was acting strangely, not as the normal me would act. _'Guess it's because i am all stressed out.'_ Without another word, i lifted up Nanami's body and carring her back to her room while i kept an eye on the immortal demon who sure was in a bad mood, sulking while leaving the shrine's garden. '_Idiot...'_ I sighed.

...

There was something tickling my face. I chuckled happily. But afterwards there was no more tickling so i opened my eyes curiously. _'Huh? What happend? Wasn't i with Akura-ou?'_ I looked around, seeing i am back in my room again. Instead of Akura-ou i found Tomoe sitting in the corner of the room. Smoking his pipe it looked like the fox demon was getting himself comfortable, as if he would of not leave any time soon._ 'What is Tomoe doing here?'_ Was the first think that got into my mind after seeing his beautiful face. Maybe it was because of the alcohol floathing in my body, but today Tomoe looked more handsome than ever. Only now i recognize that this Tomoe's hair was long. _'A past Tomoe?'_ It surprised even more me. Why would he even bother to be in my room, looking after me? Thought i was kinda dizzy from the sake, i still wanted to talk to him. So i started the conversation.

"Hey, Tomoe..."

I smiled shyly, after seeing him turn his face to me. It felt like he was studying me, for some reason. After few moments he just tuned his look away from me, concentration on smoking the pipe. _'Is he trying to ignore me, or irritate me?'_ The fact he didn't say anything pretty much got on my nerves.

"What are you doing in my room?"

I said it purposedly with an annoyed tome in my voice to let him know i would rather prefer him leaving immediatly, but no answer again. He didn't move an inch._ 'What a jerk he can be...'_ Sighing heavily i layed down on my futon, turning away from him and trying to sleep. _'Today, it's pretty cold here.'_ My whole body was shaking from low temperature in the shrine. All i could do was curl up and hope i will fall asleep soon and it will get warmer. Suddently, something silky slid down my sides and it was wrapped around me by a pair of two gentle hands.

...

Tomoe was laying on the same futon as our Land god, hugging her trembling body from behind. He wrapped his kimono around her, hoping in will warm her up._ 'Really, pathetic humans.'_ He thought. He really hated all humans, because they were so weak. They could die from so many things that would never be able to kill a strong Yokai like him. Even bad weather could cause them a lot of trouble for their bodyes. But for some reason, he felt like he shall protect Nanami, who he saw as really weak being, so that she will survive everything that would kill other humans. He didn't want her to die yet, so he had to take care of her. Now a bright idea entered his mind. Swifting his hand in the air, there suddently apeared blue fox flames. This was the first time he would use his flames to something other than killing humans, so he was trying to be extra careful as to not burn down the shrine. Seeing that, Nanami smiled to herself._ 'Maybe he is not that bad at all. And not much different from my Tomoe. Both of them sure can be mean, but they both still care, i can tell.'_

"I'll keep you close and warm you up, so sleep peacefully..."

A sweet whisper could be heart. Tomoe tightened his grip of Nanami, but only a bit. His hot breath was warmign Nanami's neck. So calming. So naturel.

"Good night..."

Another whisper. But The girl was already sleeping, not able to hear her future familiar's sweet words.


	24. Let's stay like this a little longer

I was sleeping peacefully, thinking about happy days with my friends. When i felt the rays land on my face from the outside. It was a warm and comforting feeling, making me chuckle to myself concentedly.

"Are you awake, Nanami?"

A voice i would recognize anywhere seemed kinda close to me. I lazily opened my eyes. There to my surprise was Tomoe, laying right next to me. We were holding onto each other and i could feel Tomoe's soft kimono wraped around me. At that sight my face turned red, making my cheeks hot. Seeing that the fox demon laugh quietly, enjoying himself. I wanted to sulk, but i was just too embarrassed._ 'I can't remember clearly what happend yesterday. I think i was with Akura-ou and then...Tomoe came? Yeah, i think he came and took me to my room. But i can't remember why i was with Tomoe's brother. Perhaps he wanted to talk about something?'_ A little frustrated about not remembering much, i sat up slowly, but before i was sitting completely, a hand grabbed me, pulling my body back down.

"Let's stay like this for a little longer. It's comforting like this..."

Tomoe's voice slowly turned into sigh as he fell back asleep. Even thought i was desperately trying to escape his hug of me, i failed and everything i could do was deal with this position for some more time. It was rare for me to be so close to Tomoe, and i was totally captivated by his beautifulness. Not only his face with those manipulating purple eyes, but also his body with few scars on it and his oh-so-beautiful silver hair. I wanted to touch it, play with it.

"Tomoe?"

I whispered out and after not getting any reply i figured out he was already deeply back to his sleep. I wanted to take adventage of it and my hand carefuly caressed the long strings of hair. It was silky and so smooth to touch. Playing with it, i smiled to myself. _'The sleeping Tomoe looks just like an innocent kid.'_ He was rough and rude sometimes, but while sleeping he had a face of an angel. Suddenly!

"What are you doing, Nanami?"

The demon fox looked up at me, smiling slyly and holding the hand with which i caressed the silver strings of his beautiful hair.

...

She whispered out my name, but i didn't reply to her, since i was curious what she would do if thinking i am actually sleeping. I felt Nanami's hand on my head, playing with my hair. It felt calming and i really enjoyed it. Then, i could heard her sigh happily. Slowly, without her noticing, i moved my hand towards her and grabbed her, before slightly opening my eyes.

"What are you doing, Nanami?"

A sly smile formed on my lips, and i couldn't help but smile even more after seeing her embarrassed face. She turned around, trying to run away from me and the futon, but no way i am letting her go now. I wanted her to stay longer.

"You are not going anywhere!"

I grabbed her and pulled her down on me, wrapping both my arms and also my tail around her waist. I wanted her to be comfortable. _'What time is it, i wonder? Well, not really an important metter, is it...'_ But i was mistaken.

"Nanami-chan! How longer do you plan on sleeping?"

_'What the...! Is that voice that stupid snake familiar? Damn him!'_ It wasn't like i would sneak away from the room because i couldn't bear the embarrassment such as someone seeing me and Nanami hugging and laying in one futon. But it meant that i won't be able to do that anymore for today, since he came here for her. She surely won't send him away. It dissapointed me. Why didn't we get up earlier? I could of spend more time with her. _'Really, damned smake!'_ She quickly managed to escape from me, sending me out of her room through the garden. _'Well, hopefully next time.'_ I left quietly, leaving her alone in the room.

...

"Nanami-chan, can i go in?"

Mizuki asked with his childish voice, as always.

"Sure, come in!"

I let him in. First, he greeted me a good day and then informed me, that my fox familiar had gone outside to go and have a little discreet meeting with the kami of wind.

"He said he needs to take care of him, because he did something bad. I don't understand... Do you know anything about this?"

_'I can't remember Otohiko doing anything bad at all. Maybe when i wasn't here something happend?'_ I couldn't say i knew about anything he did. So after a little time i changed with help of Onikiri and Kotetsu.

"Thank you, guys!"

Mizuki insisted we look at the Sakura tree blooming today, since we didn't do that in quiet some time. Also, he wanted to drink sake as well.

"Ok, tell Tomoe and Akura-ou from the past that if they need anything, we are outside."

"Mind if i go as well? I am bored and got nothing better to do."

Tomoe was standing nearby, glaring at Mizuki with dead glare and waiting impatiently for a positive answer.

"If you would like to, then i guess there is nothing wrong with you going as well."


	25. All i wanted

It was nice to just sit on the porch and watch sakura tree blooming in it's full beauty. Also, Mizuki prepared some of his best sake, pouring a cup and handing it to me. I refused, since my head hurt and i didn't think drinking would be of any help. _'I wonder why did i get such a headache?'_

"Mizuki, would you mind bringing me a cup of tee instead?"

I asked my familiar, who nodded and left me and Tomoe from the past, who already drank several cups of the delicious sake, yet he didn't seem to be drunk at all. _'Maybe it's because he is already used to drinking, so he won't get drunk easily? '_ My thoughts were interrupted by Onikiri and Kotetsu, who brought me my breakfast. It was made by my Tomoe before he left, and as always it looked delicious. I began eating, when suddenly-

**BANG!**

There was a loud sound coming from the kitchen, and also i could hear Mizuki's angry voice.

...

I was in the kitchen, preparing the tee for Nanami-chan, when suddenly that vulgar idiot Akura-ou bumped to me. I glared at him, and it seemed to made him really angry with me.

"Who do you think you are that you actually dare to glare at me?"

Was what he said before kicking me hardly. Now i understood why him and Tomoe got along so well in the past. Both of them were very strong, vulgar and easy to pick on. Thought they were not bond by blood, they still gave the aura of real brothers. Maybe the only thing that was different was the capability of Akura-ous body to heal and he was also immortal, but when you ignore that, they are pretty much the same person with Tomoe-kun. It made me upset. I was loosing to this peace of worthless existence, who did nothing instead of killing innocent humans for the fun of it.

"Who do i think i am?"

I repeated in a whisper. A low whisper but still loud enough for him to hear me. I was shaking with anger, thinking why such an idiotic creature is allowed to stay in the shrine of a Land god.

"I am the familiar of this shrine!"

I shouted, tightening my fists as if to control my emotions that started to boil inside of me. That's when the fight started. I know, you may think i am not strong enough to stand againts Akura-ou because every time we have an argumen or a little fight with Tomoe-kun, i am the one who looses. But that's not because of my lack of skills. It's becuase all this time while i was fighting with Tomoe-kun, i was holding back.

...

I ran to the kitchen, seeing Akura-ou and Mizuki glaring at each other. Then, a powerful wave of wind blew through the room, making me nearly fall, if it wouldn't be for Tomoe from the past catching my body on it's way to hit the floor. When the wind calmed down, i looked around, not seeing the two of them anymore.

"They are outside."

Said Tomoe with a loud sigh.

"...sorry about my brother..."

"Eh?"

_'W-what?! Did he just...say sorry?! Is that even possible? No, no, no, i must have misunderstood!'_

"Anyway, thank you for catching me!"

I quickly ran after them again, and when i got outside, i was very confused about what i saw. Akura-ou and Tomoe from my time were holding those two little idiots, not allowing them to continue the fight. And in the background, there stood Otohiko, having a sad expresion playing on his face.

"Oh, Nanami!"

My Tomoe, as soon as he saw me, hurried to greet me good day and dragged Otohiko along with him. In about a hour and half the wind god told me everything, and begged for my forgiveness. I, of course, at first didn't know what to tell him. I was angry, but i could't blame him. After all, he jsut wanted to check my skills, that's it.

"You don't have to apolo-"

I wanted to tell him that there definitely is no need to apologize, but on my way to say it Mizukis and Tomoes hands covered my mouth at the same time. Both of them shouted at him in concurrently.

"What if something would happen to Nanami!"

"What if the whole shrine would collaps and never would be rebuild!"

"What if Nanami would die!"

"What if...!"

_'What if, what if! Gosh, this is annoying!'_ While the two of them were busy with being all mean to the wind god, i had no intention in staying any longer. From all the shouting my head started hurting a lot again and i didn't with to listen to all those words about what could have happent this early in the day.

_All i wanted was a calm morning._


End file.
